FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention pertains to an eyelet buttonhole machine that trims thread and/or gimp after the buttonhole has been sewn. More specifically, it pertains to an eyelet buttonhole machine with long tail trimming (LTT) capability. The snap action cutting trims the thread after it has been set of a specific length and retains it's length for starting the next buttonhole.
Most eyelet buttonhole machines use a scissor-like trimming mechanism. The thread is guided by one knife edge until it reaches a second knife edge and is cut. The problems associated with scissor cutting is that they must be maintained and adjusted more often to achieve a reliable and consistent cut.